


Warmth

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [21]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animalistic Sex, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Humor, Barely There Angst, Breeding, Cold, Cold Weather, Comfort/Angst, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Goth Fashion Appreciation, Happy Love, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Ice, Icy Roads, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, It's Fuckin' Cold!, Light Angst, Love, Loving Marriage, Mafia Boss Bendy, Major Original Character(s), Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Minor Original Character(s), OTP Feels, Old Married Couple, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Relationship Goals, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Humor, Snow, Snow Day, Snow and Ice, So Married, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, With a Feels Feels here and a Feels Feels there, chilly, feels feels feels, happy marriage, married, mob boss bendy, real love, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Silently, he slips up behind you and wraps his arms around your shivering form, pulling you into his half-naked body. He's wearing those sweatpants again, and is shirtless as per usual, but this works in your benefit because it gives you skin to skin contact. He's warm. He'sreallywarm, and the moment you feel his skin against yours, you greedily push yourself against him to the best of your ability, which makes him chuckle in return. His warm hands rapidly rub your skin to try and heat you up a little quicker, and you can't help but purr from the sensation of his hands on you. Still, you have to ask;"Why is it so fucking cold?"
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! I was missing cold weather because I hate the heat and I live in a place where the weather can never make up it's mind. So, winter is coming early, folks! Not much to say in this fanfic. You guys liked the last one I put out, and I miss the cold so HERE WE ARE! I just hope you guys like it. Also, thanks for leaving such large comments and chatting back and forth with me. Keeps me busy. 👍🏻
> 
> Also, sorry this one took so long to get out. I was having a rough time!
> 
> Not many warnings this time, just a few!  
> -Pregnancy warning  
> -Pregnancy Medical Talk  
> -Baby concerns, etc  
> -Fluff  
> -Smut  
> -Cursing  
> -Sexual Humor  
> -Inappropriate Humor  
> -Typical anxiety stuff followed by comfort!
> 
> Nothing much to be concerned about, like I said! Anyway, enjoy the story!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49940868277/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth,  
for the touch of a friendly hand, and for a talk beside the fire:  
it is the time for home.”_  
** -Edith Sitwell**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49952418932/in/dateposted/)

Batty Stein Fan Art, done by [xsplitpersonalityx](https://www.deviantart.com/xsplitpersonalityx/art/Bendy-and-Batty-843758883)  
AKA [ALLIEDARLING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALLIEDARLING/pseuds/ALLIEDARLING), right here on A03!  
( _YOU GUYS!!!! When I tell you I bawled..._ 💕😭 )

* * *

Jesus Christ, you don't think you've ever been so cold before.

There is a chill in the air and you can feel it sinking it's claws deep into your skin, gripping your bones and rattling them around. Your teeth are chattering together so much that you have to clench your jaw really tightly just to keep them from constantly tapping together. The freeze is bone-deep and you can feel it in your very core, which makes you worry for a certain passenger that's currently onboard the vessel 'Mama Bat'. Curling into a fetal position, you try to preserve body heat by hugging your own baby bump to the best of your ability. You go to place a hand on your stomach, to try to soothe the eager kicking of the baby but are pleasantly surprised when a midnight inky black hand beats you to it. You perk your head up just in time to look over your shoulder as your husband is climbing into back into bed, coming to your rescue. 

Silently, he slips up behind you and wraps his arms around your shivering form, pulling you into his half-naked body. He's wearing those sweatpants again, and is shirtless as per usual, but this works in your benefit because it gives you skin to skin contact. He's warm. He's _really_ warm, and the moment you feel his skin against yours, you greedily push yourself against him to the best of your ability, which makes him chuckle in return. His warm hands rapidly rub your skin to try and heat you up a little quicker, and you can't help but purr from the sensation of his hands on you, alone. Still, you have to ask;

_"Why is it so fucking cold?"_

"You're in da middle of a cold flash, most likely.... and it's snowing." He murmurs back, his voice thick with drowsiness and exhaustion as he wraps his arms tighter around you. You can feel his warm breath trickling over your shoulder and down the front of your nude body-- you goofed, hadn't listened to the weather channel last night, and now you're freezing in your birthday suit. Bendy doesn't mind, it gives him an excuse to get nice and up close... not that he needs one. Still! He's so _warm! It's wonderful!_

"It's snowing?" You ask in disbelief as you try to nestle closer to him. "Really?"

"It's _New York,_ baby cakes. Are you really dat surprised?" He chuckles drowsily. 

"No, I'm not." You admit. "I'm just hoping you were teasing me because I know we have to go see my parents today, and I don't want to freeze more than I already am..."

He snorts at your honesty and you can feel him nod his head against your cheek before he grumbles; "I can understand dat. I won't let you freeze, though. I promise. How are you feelin'?"

"Mmmm, sore." You giggle.

"Sorry. The baby okay? Was I too rough last night?" He giggles back while moving a hand to helpfully massage your hips. You allow yourself to enjoy the massage for a few minutes before taking a deep, sleepy breath to answer your patiently waiting husband;

"Nnnooo... You're fiiiiine... Remember what the doctor said; ** _Sex is fine. Sex is safe._** We can still have sex because the baby is surrounded by amniotic fluid and the muscles of the uterus." You sleepily return. "As long as you aren't flipping me like an acrobat, the baby is fine. Try not to worry about it so much, they're the size of an avocado right now." You giggle playfully while placing your hand on top of his so you can intertwine your fingers together.

He chuckles and shakes his head in amusement before nuzzling his cheek closer to you "I'm just concerned, toots. You're **4 months pregnant**. I'm going 'ta worry."

"I know. Also, I know I have morning breath and you've probably already brushed your teeth, but can I get a kiss?" You ask while looking over your shoulder so you can read his expression. He raises an eyebrow at you before closing his eyes as he chuckles in amusement. When he opens them, he smiles sweetly at you and even tilts his head all adorable-like as he addresses you.

"You make it sound as if your mornin' breath is horrible. It's not dat bad, toots... Yes, you can get a kiss from me. _C'mere, Mama."_ He says with half-lidded eyes and a crooked smile, already on the move for you. As you roll onto your back, Bendy carefully climbs on top of you. Straddling your waist, his hands come down to admire your decent-sized baby bump. He feels it up, carefully running his fingers all across your skin before moving to brace himself above you so he can properly kiss your lips. He leans down and presses a few light pecks to your lips-- gentle kisses that are slow, long and drawn out... gentle kisses meant to start the fire within your belly. Once it's been ignited, _then_ he finally gives you a proper kiss. He tilts his head to the side and eagerly pushes his lips up against your own. You can feel your stomach flutter-- or maybe that's the baby?

Either way it feels utterly delightful, _especially_ when the both of you begin to gently grind your lips together in a passionate dance. One of his hands leaves the mattress so he can tenderly caress your cheek. His touch is barely there at first-- like you're fragile and he's afraid to break you in case he slips up or presses too hard. So to prove you're _not_ fragile, you fervently push yourself up against him, raising your arms from your sides to wrap around his neck and shoulders. He hums appreciatively, and begins to kiss you back with renewed vigor. The kiss is nothing short of breathtaking and when you part, the both of you have to rest your foreheads together so you can stare into each other's eyes affectionately as you catch your breaths.

"Kissin' you is da best way 'ta start my day." Bendy mumbles. "It's nothin' short of perfect. Better 'den coffee!"

Blushing, you giggle and give your husband a bashful smile before whispering back; "You're sweet... and addictive."

"I certainly hope so." Bendy says with such gentle determination that you wonder if you hit a soft spot. You don't even need to ask the question, all you need to do is tilt your head and he answers; "I hope I'm addictive 'ta you, because you're addictive _'_ _ta me._ I can only hope I am able 'ta return da love you give me with equal fervor. I love you"

You coo adoringly before leaning up to press another quick kiss to his lips before giggling out; "Aww, that's sweet... and I love you too, but you need to move because I have to pee."

"Oop! Sorry, toots!" Bendy giggles before expertly pushing himself off of you so you can quickly dash to the bathroom. As you go do your business and prepare for the day, Bendy works on getting changed into something a little different. He wants to look nice for your folks when you two go to spend the day with them, but it's also snowing and probably really cold outside. So instead of wearing his usual uniform for the club, he adds a little fashionable twist that will help keep him warm. He wears a regular pair of well-fitted jeans and a dress shirt that he tucks into the jeans-- but he also wears his favorite blue pull-over sweater on top of the button up dress shirt. It's long sleeved, and cozy-- he loves this sweater, because _you_ bought it for him. _He also might have stolen your perfume and sprayed the V-shaped neckline with it so he can smell it when you're not around, but that's a secret!_

Once he's dressed and folded over the collar of his dress shirt, he hears you flush the toilet and begin the process of washing your hands. He takes the opportunity to check on the bag he prepared for the both of you. The weather channel last night said the roads might freeze later _today,_ and he wants to be prepared in case that happens. It's why he got up early today-- he prepared an overnight travel bag for the both of you just in case. So after adjusting his wedding ring, he begins the process of lifting the bags onto the bed and going through them to make sure the both of you are well prepared. He's got an extra set of clothes and underwear for the both of you, blankets, charging cords for cameras and phones, as well as your phones and cameras just in case you want to take pictures. He also has your morning sickness meds. Speaking of which--

"Honeyyyy?" You call from the bathroom.

"Yesss, my enchanting one?" He calls back.

"Where are my morning sickness meds? My tummy is icky! I don't think the baby liked dinner last night." You whine.

Bendy chuckles under his breath at the whiny tone before answering; "I have it. The weather is supposed 'ta get cold tonight, and I wanted 'ta be prepared in case we have 'ta stay at your folk's place overnight. Do you want them now?"

"Yeah. Can you get me some milk to take them with?" You ask, speaking in that sickly sweet tone you often use when you want Bendy to do something for you.

Bendy chuckles and rolls his eyes playfully before asking; "Milk? You want milk and not water? Is this a pregnancy craving thing? Well... it's better than pickles and peanut butter." He shudders in disgust, only to cringe and giggle when you loudly shout your protest from the bathroom.

"DON'T JUDGE ME FOR THAT. IT'S THE BABY'S FAULT, AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH WANTING MILK." You angrily snarl, before switching right back into the sweet tone; "Thank youuuu!"

Bendy cackles and shakes his head in amusement before grabbing the medicine and dashing off to the kitchen to get you a glass of milk. After doing that, he rushes back into the bedroom, using his hip to nudge the bathroom door open. It unintentionally swings open a little too far and a little too fast, loudly banging into the wall. The both of you jump and stare at each other in shock before breaking down into a fit of giggles. Bendy manages to hand you the glass of milk and the pill before collapsing against the counter in a fit of laughter. You try to control your laughter long enough to take the pill and swallow down some milk before you begin to brush your teeth for the day. As you're brushing your teeth, Bendy shifts uncomfortably before shuddering in disgust.

"Eeeugh." He says, sticking out his tongue dramatically before tucking it back into his mouth as an unsettled expression comes over his face.

"What's wrong, baby?" You ask while tilting your head, your voice muffled from the toothpaste in your mouth.

"Is sympathy sickness a thing? He asks while rubbing his stomach uncomfortably. "I think I read somewhere dat it is."

You don't answer immediately, choosing to finish brushing your teeth first. After spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing, you turn to answer your husband with fresh breath. You tilt your head and smile softly while saying; "Yeah, it's a thing. What's wrong?"

"Nausea. After hearing dat you're nauseous, now _I'm_ nauseous." He says while curling his lip in disgust, before giggling out; "Think they have morning sickness pills for guys? Probably not. OH! I also packed da-- what da fuck is it called-- ULTRASOUND! Yeeaahhh, da ultrasound photos!" He finishes with a wide grin.

You squeal and clap excitedly before saying; "AAAHHHH, I can't wait for mom's reaction!!! You know she's going to be all over you when she sees you, right?"

"Me? Why me?" Bendy asks while tilting his head to the side with a confused expression on his face. He continues to stare at you, even when you smile and tilt your head.

 _"Because she loves you, and she loves how you love me, silly."_ You giggle out. 

Bendy's eyes widen slightly while letting out a soft little breathy whisper of ** _'oh...'_** as his cheeks turn a deep shade of grey. You reach up and lovingly caress his cheek, lightly stroking the soft pad of your thumb across his skin as he leans into your touch with a happy sigh. "I'm... I'm not..." He begins, only to giggle nervously before reaching up to place his hand on top of yours as he stares down at you with sparkling eyes. He glances down at his feet, shuffling his weight from foot to foot as he gathers the courage to say what he wants to say to you. When he looks back at you, he swallows thickly before finishing; "I'm not used 'ta being... you know... _so readily accepted."_

"I know, baby. But I'm telling you they mean it when they say 'I love you', just like I do...." You say with a soft smile, only to surprise Bendy when you take his hand and place it on your stomach. You draw in a deep breath and smile widely while whispering; _" **...And they'll love him too."**_

Bendy forcefully lets out a huff of air from his lungs out of shock-- he hadn't expected you to say that. Tears gather in the corner of his eyes and he squeaks while nodding rapidly. "Right! That's right. They're gonna love him like we do, like I love you." He says before sniffling and wiping his eyes. _"God,_ I love you. You should-- you should get dressed so we can go 'ta your folk's place. Did- did- did- did you want me 'ta get you somethin' on our way there? I'll... I'll getcha anythin' you'd like. Starbucks? Food? What?" He asks nervously. You just chuckle and shake your head to decline his generous offer, before gently cupping his face with both hands so you can admire his handsome face and his eyes.

His eyes; they're wide and full of confusion as you unintentionally squish his cheeks slightly. He blinks owlishly at you a few times before softly murmuring to get your attention; "Baby?"

You just smile at him for a few moments before answering; _"Do you know how handsome you are, Mr. Bendy Stein?"_

He swallows thickly and takes a deep shuddery breath before answering; "...No?"

"I could paint the most beautiful galaxies with the stars in your eyes." You say softly. Bendy's throat clenches, causing him to let out this squeaky sob as his hands come flying up to where yours are. He tightly grips your hands, wrapping his trembling fingers around them and giving them a light squeeze as a few tears fall down his face. You're worried about them at first, until he squeaks out; "Don't worry! These are manly tears! Not the tears of an overgrown man-child! Nooo!"

You gigglesnort and shake your head in amusement. "I love you so much. C'mon, **Papa Demon**. Let's pick me out a sweater to wear."

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49943849822/in/photostream/)

It didn't take long for you to get ready. You picked out a simple outfit-- a black sweater, some pants and some black snow boots. You dress it up a little with a shiny necklace and some rings-- _the biggest being your wedding ring, of course--_ and after some dramatic makeup, you, your hubby, and your baby bump were set to hit the road! Bendy loaded everything up in _your car,_ that sexy emerald Ferrari 458 italia. He wouldn't let you drive it, however. He refused, because of your baby bump. Not only that, but he was driving soooo veryyyy slowww, and honestly it was a little bothersome, mostly because you were excited to get to their neighborhood. You wanted to see all the houses lit up in pretty lights, you wanted to see the snow covered rooftops and driveways. 

"Oh my god." You giggle while staring at the snowy road ahead of you, before sipping on the Starbucks drink your husband got you. (He insisted that you get coffee as well, especially after making his in a to-go mug, while he triple-checked your bags before leaving the house.) Bendy glances sideways towards you, quirking an eyebrow quizzically at you. He can't resist the smile that curls across his face at the sight of you strapped into the passenger seat, sipping on your cute little iced coffee, with your cute little straw, with your hair all tied up in a cute little top ponytail, with your cute little baby bump. You're adorable! Still, he is wondering what is so funny.

"What's so funny?" Bendy asks while looking back towards the road.

"You drive like a little ol' lady." You gigglesnort. Bendy squawks indignantly before laughing out loud as he goes to defend himself;

"EXCUUUUUSE ME, your highness, but there is precious cargo onboard!" He snorts loudly. You look over at him while raising an eyebrow, curious as to what he means by that.

"What? What's precious cargo? Do you mean the baby?" You ask while placing a hand on your baby bump, pat-pat-patting it for emphasis.

"I mean, yes... but I meant _you."_ He giggles before flashing you a cute little wink.

"Oh!" You squeak before blushing deeply, giggling when your wings flap around excitedly.

Bendy chuckles at the adorable display before focusing back on the road. He makes a turn into a gated community, and pulls right up to the gate. There is a little brick building with a window, and a _very_ bored security guard inside. He looks mildly interested at the shiny car, but even then he looks right back to his phone. Probably playing some game by the way he's looking and tapping at the screen. Bendy pulls up to the gate, rolls down the car window, and lightly knocks at the guard's window, hoping to get the guy's attention. The guy doesn't even look up when he says 'ID, please' in a monotone. Bendy snorts and looks at you with an unimpressed expression as if to say 'Here we go!'. He rolls his eyes, before sticking his out of the car window. He looks right at the guard's window and says all sassy like; "Um. 'Dis face is my ID."

The guard sneers and looks up, probably to say something snappy, only to squeal when he is met with your husband's face. "Whoops! S-Sorry Mr. Stein!!! Uh G-Go right on in!" He nervously giggles before diving back to work. The guard slams his fist down on a big red button, which causes the gate to loudly buzz as a warning that it's about to open. Your husband smirks all proud and smug-like and sticks his head back inside the car, before rolling up the window and driving through the gate.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49943046018/in/photostream/)

Bendy slowly drives down the snow-covered street, knowing you wanted to admire the houses. Bendy keeps an eye on the road, but he can't help but look over occasionally to watch the way your eyes light up at the sight of the snow-covered houses. Not many houses are lit up with Christmas lights, but that's okay. The glistening white powder snow covering the houses is still pretty to look at. At least the trees are decorated with Christmas lights. See, that's the thing about winter; you love winter, you love Christmas lights, you love powdery snow. You just hate the ice. You still remember slipping and falling onto your rear as a child-- _an experience you do not want to repeat as a pregnant adult._ At least you have Bendy's overprotective ass to keep you from it.

**...But maybe that overprotective nature of his has a point.**

As Bendy is driving along the road, he drives over what he thinks is just a patch of the road that is wet from melted snow.... but it's not! It's actually black ice, and he unfortunately doesn't realize it until the last minute! The transparent patch of ice causes the car to suddenly slip, right as Bendy is trying to turn the corner down another road. The two of you squeal in panic when the wheels slide underneath you, swerving the both of you farther than Bendy had intended. Your husband reaches a hand out and firmly presses you into the seat so you don't get hurt, as he attempts to correct the swerve. The car spins... _but then it stops._

The moment the car stops, Bendy is quick to immediately turn to you with this wide-eyed expression. He unbuckles his seat-belt and rips it off in an attempt to get to you. His brows are furrowed together, and his eyes are wide with fear, and within seconds he is feeling all over you, frantically feeling you up for scrapes or bumps, all while speaking rapidly in a panicked tone; "Oh my god! The baby! Is he ok-- Jesus Christ on a ink-covered cracker, are YOU okay!?"

Your eyes widen at the loud volume he's speaking in before rapidly nodding your head. Your hands come up to grip his, and you frown when you find that they tremble within your tight grip. He stares into your bright, wide eyes for a moment before letting out a huge sigh of relief as he launches himself towards you to hug you close. You squeak in shock from the force he uses to squeeze you close. After blinking a few times, your hands steadily come up to gently rest on his back. Gently, your fingers come down to caress his spine, and you flutter them as they travel up and down his back. Your husband just buries his face as deep into your neck as he can go, taking deep breaths the whole time.

"I thought-- gosh, I thought..." He huffs out harshly, only for a shuddery exhale to fall from his lips as he shakes his head, unable to finish the sentence. You close your eyes and nod gently, before gently hushing him as you rock him back and forth.

"It's okay. Shhhh.... It's alright... We're okay. C'mon, we're almost to the house. I can see it from here." You reply, nodding to the house when Bendy pulls back from you slightly to take a look.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49943849772/in/dateposted/)

Yup. That's your parent's house, alright... and it looks like your dad got started on the Christmas Decorations.

The house definitely stands out from the others, something Bendy had done intentionally when your parents asked Bendy for a custom house to specially fit there needs. Bendy remembers when your mother handed this tiny list of things that the both of them wanted. The list was full of basic things; spacious rooms, wooden floors, big chefs kitchen... things of that nature. Bendy had scoffed-- where were all the cool things they wanted!? What about an elevator for your father so he can get upstairs? Was your mother just planning on carrying him upstairs every night? What the hell? What about an art studio for your dad, or a green house out back for your mother, because she loves plants? Jesus, it's like they were scared of asking for too much. It's like they had forgotten to tell him of the stuff they _want,_ and not just what they _need._ Your parents were humble folk though, so he supposed it made sense that they wouldn't dare to ask for those kind of things.

It's why he moved them into a temporary house so that they were out of that racist neighborhood. Their safety was number 1 to Bendy, and he wanted them away from _Wanda the toon-racist neighbor_ as soon as possible. They lived in the temporary house just until the custom house was built and move-in ready, which had been done in record timing. (Thank god for a full toon crew, all which had the ability to use toon physics to their advantage!) 

Your parents were skeptical when they saw the large size of the house. Just the front of it looked big, especially with that wrap-around porch. Their skepticism, however, quickly died when they walked in and Bendy gave a personal tour of the house. He showed them every detail, every nook and cranny, every function that was created in order to help make your parents life as easy as possible. He wanted to show them that he had made a house purposefully different both outside and inside to cater to your folks. It's why the house was bigger, flashier, and overall better than the others. _Those that Bendy cares about get special treatment in life, and that's a fact you can take to the bank!_

Bendy shifts the car back into gear and begins to slowly drive up to the house. He revs the engine loudly to let your folks know that you both have arrived before shutting off the engine and pocketing the keys. Bendy leaps out of the car and jogs to your side to get the door for you, and when you step out, he has some orders he'd like you to follow.

"Get your sexy ass inside. I'll take care of everythin' else, doll." He says, already moving to grab the food out of the back seat. Your furrow your brows together irritably. Just because you had a baby bump didn't mean you were incapable of taking care of yourself! You're about to protest this when Bendy looks over at you and realizing you're glaring at him and not moving towards the house like he had told you to. He smirks viciously, moves the tray of food to one hand and spanks you right across the ass with the other. Yelping, you grab your purse and hustle ahead of your husband to the door, where your mother is leaning up against the door frame in all her vintage glory.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49943046073/in/photostream/)

"A nice smack on the ass will get any girl movin. I tell ya!" She giggles, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at you. A deep blush washes over your cheeks, and you squeak out an indignant sounding cry of "MOM!" that just makes your mother throw her head back and laugh. When she looks back down, she smirks and winks at Bendy who is _really_ trying to contain his laughter as he slips up behind you, before wrapping an arm around your waist. After lightly pecking you on the temple, he nuzzles you affectionately.

"What?! Don't 'Mom' me! I made that ass! **It's a beautiful ass!** I'm glad someone appreciates my handiwork! It took me **9 months** to make it!" Your mother giggles, causing your blush to deepen as you groan and depict your annoyance by stomping into the house. However, your mother spanks you on the tush as you walk by, causing you to squeal once more and your husband to break out into full on laughter. He spends a few moments laughing with your mother before finally calming down enough to speak.

"Oh dear god." Bendy giggles. "Nice 'ta see you too, Miss Pippa."

"Hello, Bendy. Welcome home." Your mother greets warmly before pecking her son-in-law on the cheek. He blushes deeply and giggles nervously before quickly hobbling his way through the door-- your mother's kind nature makes him anxious but only because he's not used to it. Still, he'd rather find you as soon as possible, if only so he's back in the safe zone of your aura. He needs it, he _needs_ that drug-like high of comfort your presence provides to him. _So he tries to find you._

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49949775738/in/dateposted/)

As soon as he enters the house, he takes an immediately right and heads through another doorway of the kitchen, where he can hear you chatting with your father, Oscar. Quietly, he makes his entrance known with a soft murmur of " _Hello, Mr. Oscar."_ as he sets down the cinnamon apple pie that Boris helped him make. The both of you turn your heads to face Bendy who is standing there, shyly twiddling his thumbs with a soft, crooked smile on his face. His tail clearly displays his anxiety as it flicks, and then it curls before flicking outward again. Smiling sympathetically, you rush over and begin to press a gentle kiss to his lips while pressing your hands against his chest where you push a radiating wave of calming energy into him. He instantly relaxes, letting out a subtle sigh into the kiss. When you slowly pull back, you get to watch his eyes flutter open into a half lidded state. Those eyes, those gorgeous eyes. You swear that they alone could heat you up on a cold winter night. His hands slide down your sides to rest on your hips.

"Heyy.." He chuckles out breathlessly in a whisper. "Thanks for da uh...calmin' dosage. How are you? Da baby okay?" He asks while lightly stroking the baby bump with a hand before moving it right back to your hip, as if he's worried about being too affectionate in front on your folks. He's probably still on edge... maybe you can calm him down by vocally assuring him? As your father ignores the conversation to give you two some privacy and goes back to making dinner, you gently reach out and take a hold of your husband's hand so you can cautiously place it right against the baby bump, where your son delivers a strong kick into his father's waiting palm. Bendy's eyes widen in shock down at your belly and at the amount of force and power his son has, before he looks back up at you with those same, wide-eyes.

"We're fine." You whisper back to him with a soft grin.

He blinks owlishly in disbelief a few times before shaking his head to knock some sense back into his brain before quickly trying to respond; "Okay.. S-Sorry, I know I ask dat a lot! It's my first kid! Well, I mean it's your first kid too, but--" He stutters, gradually growing louder and louder the longer he rambles on. You, however, are able to bring him back to center with a soft spoken mumble of his name.

 _"Bendy."_ You reply in a soft, gentle tone.

"Ye--.... Yes?" He asks while tilting his head a little to the side. You just smile and reach both hands up to lovingly cup his cheeks, something that seems to... _interrupt the radio waves of his brain, so to speak._ His eyelids flutter a few times, and one of his hands comes up to lightly pat your own hands, as if he's not even sure they're actually there. He does keep one hand on your belly though, mindlessly rubbing it in an adoring manner. You both stare at each other with soft, half lidded and affectionate gazes before you begin to explain your point of view;

"You're fine. I understand your nerves; about the roads, about my safety, about the baby's safety, about my folk's accepting them... _I get it._ You don't have to explain yourself unless you think it'll make you feel better." You softly explain. 

Bendy smiles breathlessly before shaking his head. Of course you understand, he should have known that. Still... that doesn't explain why he feels SUPER jittery, even after the calming dosage. "Thanks, toots... I'm sorry I'm so nervous. It's just... after we learned da baby's gender, and everything else -- _you know what I'm talking about--_ I can't help but feel nervous. What if they don't like him? What if we tell them about what da doctor said and they panic because of it? I'm concerned about it. I don't want da kid 'ta deal with the racism I faced when I came out into da world. No kid should have 'ta worry about if their skin color or appearance is gonna keep them from makin' friends..." He says with a soft sigh before _your father_ interrupts.

"We will love him because you two made him, Bendy." He says in a soft voice, before using the triggers on his electric wheelchair to turn him around and face the both of you. Bendy shuffles closer to you, not because he's afraid of your parents but rather because his monkey brain is just stuck in an anxious state and needs to be comforted. Your father recognizes the action because it's similar to one he does with your mother and can't help but chuckle under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Sir?" Your husband says in a confused tone, unsure as to what is so funny. He looks back and forth a few times as if something in the room will give him the answer, only to focus back on your dad.

"Nothing, son. Just-- the way you are clinging to lil ol' Batty makes me think about when I first told her mom that I loved her. She couldn't get me to stop hugging her, soakin' up all that aura effects she gives off. Drove her nuts!" He giggles before waving his hand dismissively. "Anyway... Boy, you need to understand that the way you love Batty shows. It shows, and it shines, and it sparkles like a-- like a supernova, okay? _Your love_ for _my daughter_ makes fireworks look like a shit show. **I'd be nothing short of BLESSED to receive a grandchild as a byproduct of your love for her, regardless what what they look like or issues they might have. I will love them until time.** " Your father finishes with a grin. Bendy smiles widely and nods his head, feeling much more relaxed now that he has been soothed by the big guy himself. Your father smirks softly before shrugging his shoulders and offering one final suggestion;

"As far as your nerves go... they're part of fatherhood. You're having a baby. Of course you're going to be nervous! Still, if you're nervous even after Batty using her powers on you, Pippa can help." Oscar shrugs before tilting his head back and shouting out to your mom, who is somewhere in the house; "PIPPAAAA? Bendy and Batty need some of that aura stuff of yours!"

"Ooooh! Okay! Be right there!" She giggles from across the house. Your mother comes flying into the room before landing elegantly right beside you and Bendy. After gracefully tucking her wings back in, she smiles at the both of you. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Bendy is still nervous after being hit with a calming bolt." Your father helpfully answers for the both of you, causing your mother to frown in concern.

She clicks her tongue against her teeth and crosses her arms over her chest. "Tsk! Oh, well that's not good! It could be a byproduct of your aura... it's working overtime to keep your hormones in check so you're not having mood swings left and right." She explains with a sympathetic tilt of her head. "Are you pushing from the heart, or the stomach, dearie?"

"The heart... That's where you taught me." You murmur before tilting your head and furrowing your brows in confusion. "Should I push from the stomach too?"

Your mother tilts her head and smiles as she begins to explain; "Well, since you're pregnant, I suspect your aura has dropped down to your belly. Have you noticed it sitting lower than normal?"

You nod your head and she grins and nods kindly in return; " **That explains it**! You see, normally the source of our aura sits in our hearts... which is why if you need to push a wave of energy, you push from the heart. Since you're pregnant, it's dropped down to your belly to help protect the baby. This also helps keep the more extreme mood swings and hormonal changes in check. Since your aura has dropped to your belly and you're still pushing from the chest, you're not giving out as strong of a dosage. Your aura typically drops down around your 4th month, and since you're noticing that _now,_ I'd have to guess that's how far along you are. Just push from your stomach during the pregnancy. After the baby is born, you'll be able to push from the chest again!" She explains with a nod. You nod back and turn to face Bendy. Taking a deep breath, you push a strong dose of calming energy into your husband's chest. Bendy immediately inhales deeply before exhaling it all out. He looks up at you with half lidded eyes and a lazy smile before nodding gently to let you know it worked. You smile before nodding appreciatively at your mom. However, it doesn't seem your mom is finished with you.

"Sooooo tell me about my grand baby!" She squeals excitedly. You and Bendy glance at each other and share a giggle. Bendy then wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you against his side as a source of comfort for the both of you. Bendy mumbles a soft sounding 'Well...' before taking a deep breath and going to explain.

"Well, for starters... _ **It's a boy**." _He grins proudly, pausing as your mother's wings flutter so violently that she shoots into the air and then flops right onto your father's lap. His arms come up to support her, and he can't help but chuckle when she doesn't even bat an eyelash at it. She jumps into his lap so often now that he has an electric wheelchair that it's like second nature for the both of them. After rolling his eyes playfully, he focuses back on you and Bendy. Your husband's smile softens, because the next information he has for them is... _delicate._

"..We're also naming him _**Benjamin Henry Stein**." _He says in a soft whisper.

Your father bursts into tears on the spot, wailing so very loudly as he buries his face into your mother's chest. She rubs his back to soothe him, as she sheds a couple tears as well. Pippa smiles up at Bendy and mouths 'Thank you, sweetie' to him, while Oscar loses his shit and just _sobs._ Your mother coos before pressing affectionate kisses onto the top of his head. You notice she's pushing her own aura into his to try and calm him down, and you can't help but smile at the sweet gesture and at how similar it is to what you do with Bendy when he's upset. You suppose caring for those around you is built into your DNA. 

Bendy smiles when your father looks up with red, puffy eyes at the both of you. "Well don't just stand there like a buncha idiots. Hug me!" He sasses, causing both you and your husband to laugh before you both strut forward and hug him tightly. Everyone hums affectionately, enjoying the supercharged hug. You and your mom are like batteries of love right now, and are just radiating it in large waves. Bendy and Oscar are probably a little high from it, to be honest.

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hooo!" whoops Bendy as he releases everyone, only to wobble in place a little. "I feel like I'm drunk. What did you do, toots?"

"I think mom and I synchronized?" You say, sparing a glance to your mother who nods and confirms with a happy squeal that's exactly what happened.

"Sorry!" Pippa giggles. "When two succubi are around one another, their auras intensify. Aura exchanges are much stronger, emotions are stronger, all because of the synchronization."

"It's fiiiiiine." He giggles. "Whooo... I didn't know love could make you feel drunk! Tipsy, orrrr.. buzzed! Hehehehe... tingly!"

"Serotonin, BIYAAAATCH!" playfully shouts Pippa, causing everyone to howl with laughter. Eventually, she shoos everyone out of the kitchen, telling everyone to go sit down at the table so she can serve all the food. Your father, however, does not appreciate your mother's sassy attempt at throwing him out of the kitchen, and tries to protest her efforts, quite loudly, as she tries to push him out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"I was COOKING dinner!" He shouts, trying to use the motor in his wheelchair to fight her efforts as she just continues to roll him out of the kitchen. 

"And I'm keeping dinner from getting burnt by you. Besides, it's done!" She snickers back all sassy like. Oscar tries to push his motor into overdrive, but Pippa growls playfully under her breath, flies up into the air and LIFTS your father AND his wheelchair. You and Bendy watch with wide eyes and slack jaws as she carries him into the dining room with very little effort. Oscar, completely unphased by the display of strength, sits there with a pout on his face as your mother gingerly sets him and the wheelchair down at the table. She pecks him on the temple, causing him to chuckle deeply as she flies back to the kitchen to begin to prepare the food to be set.

"What?! Since-- SINCE WHEN IS MOM THE SHE-HULK!?" You screech, while your husband mentally makes a note not to piss Pippa off.

"I drew her that way. She just doesn't use her strength often. You were supposed to have super strength too, but..." Oscar explains with a frown. "But when you were born, you had some deformities. Your wings, being smaller than your mothers, is one. You lack her tail and her strength, which might be genetics now that I think about it. Your mother and I expected you to come out looking like her, but it turns out you were a mix of the both of us. Toon and Human genetics weren't well understood at the time."

You and Bendy share a knowing glance. That sounds a lot like your last couple visits to the doctor.

Oscar catches the odd stare between the two of you and leans forward. "Somethin' wrong?" He asks.

Bendy holds his hands up and rapidly shakes his head back and forth before going to quickly explain on your behalf; "No! No, not at all! We were concerned about 'da baby because I'm not your typical Toon Born, and we weren't sure if dat was going 'ta affect little Benjamin's growth or not. It's not, but we were concerned at first. Your story just sounded similar 'ta what we went through."

"Toon Born? I'm afraid I'm not experienced or knowledgeable in the science of toons." Your father chuckles. "Please enlighten me, this sounds fascinating!"

"There are two kinds of toons; **Natural Born** , or **Toon Born**. Natural born's are toons dat were created as a byproduct of **two toons** or a **toon** and **a human** having sex. Batty is a Natural Born. Benjamin will be a natural born. I, on the other hand, am a Toon Born. Pippa is a toon born. Majority of da toons alive today are Toon Born." Bendy explains as thoroughly as he can, animatedly moving his hands all over the place while your father listens intently. Your mother pauses to listen occasionally as she brings out food to the table, though she's not as interested in the science of toons as your father is. After getting bored listening in on the topic, she goes back to dashing to and from the kitchen, arms full with platters full of food that she sets down on the table before dashing back to the kitchen for more.

"Okay. So what is a toon born?" Oscar asks curiously.

"Toon Born means you were created without sex. It means someone sat down with a piece of paper, drew your ass, and you came peeling off da piece of paper or canvas." Bendy says with an easy shrug of his shoulders. 

"Okay... so what does this have to do with the pregnancy?" Your father asks with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm not your typical Toon Born. Most toon born are created with a piece of paper, and some sort of ink, pencil, or paint. I was forcibly brought 'ta life through a ritual, because my original creator, _your father; Henry Stein,_ didn't intend on bringing me 'ta life or using his creator touch 'ta do so... his boss, however, wanted me alive for greed purposes and resorted 'ta dark magic 'ta bring me 'ta life, as he lacked da creator touch dat you and your grandfather carried. I'm one of da few toons created through dark magic, which I was worried would come with complications when it came 'ta Benjamin's health." Bendy explains with a smooth bob of his head. "The last thing I want is for da pregnancy 'ta be harder on Batty because of my DNA. Turns out I have nothin' 'ta worry about though."

"Dark Magic Toon births have no noticeable differences than regular toon births." You interject just as Pippa places the last platter of food down onto the table before taking her place beside your father. "Which is a relief for Bendy and I, because we were deeply concerned about Benjamin's development. Speaking of which, do you want to see his ultrasound photos?" You ask cheerfully while tilting your head. Pippa and Oscar squeal before excitedly nodding as they lean up in their seats. Bendy smiles brightly and pulls out his wallet from his jean pocket and slaps it on the table before flipping it open. He opens a pocket and reveals two tiny little ultrasound photos of his son. He slides them across the table, letting your parents take a good look at them while he gets you some food. 

"WOAH, that's a boy! Jesus, that is DEFINITELY a boy! Holy SHIT that is a boy!" Pippa cackles with wide-eyes as she shares at the picture in shock.

"THAT'S HIS DICK??? Jesus Christ, I thought that was a nubby tail!!!" Oscar squeals, causing you and Bendy to bust out laughing.

"He just sprawled himself AAAAALLLLL out for dat photo!" maniacally laughs Bendy, who nearly drops the plate of food he's in the process of making for you. "No shame, what so ever! Hahahahaha!"

"If it were his tail, the tip would be more pointy, dad. Like Bendy's. He's actually cradling himself with his tail. You can see the outline of his tail riiiiight... here..." You murmur, leaning forward to point out it's exact location on the ultrasound. Your parents spot it and coo adoringly at it while you lean backward, cradling your stomach because you feel a little icky after laughing so hard at your father's shock. You're hoping that it'll calm down once you stop laughing so much. However, Oscar doesn't help your situation out. He starts snickering again when he makes eye contact with Bendy, who is still piling food onto your plate. Bendy shakes his head as a playful warning to your father.

"Oscar, don't. Don't say it." Bendy gigglesnorts as he shakes his head. "Don't you dare say it, Oscar!"

Oscar grins devilishly before retorting to your hubby with a sassy cry of; "Say what?! That he's got a dick half the size of his body!? Honestly man, what kind of coc--"

"SHUT UP!!" Bendy giggles, blushing horridly as he passes you the plate full of food he made for you. "His dick isn't dat big, it's just da angle and you know that!!!"

"It's still huge for a baby! Jesus Christ, the kid is gonna look down and realize his dad is built like a fuckin' HORSE!" Oscar roars with laughter, reveling in the way your husband slams his head against the table and starts laughing so hard that he starts to cry. You and Pippa aren't faring much better, and are squealing and flailing your hands around with laughter, trying to catch your breaths as you pitifully try to eat.

"Jesus Christ, what is **WRONG** with you?!" Pippa asks Oscar as she heartily laughs out loud. "Stop using the baby as an excuse to bully Bendy, you idiot!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying the kid had to get it from somewhere!!!" Oscar cackles, only to halt in his laughter when you flick a single wet corn kernel at his forehead. He has to blink several times before he even realizes what just happened. When he does, he stares at you owlishly before you raise a single eyebrow, smirking defiantly with a loaded plastic spoon full of corn, pulled back and ready to fling it all in his face.

"Say another word about my husband and my child. Say it. I dare you." You giggle playfully, only to look at your mother when she scoffs at you.

"Honeyyy.... Don't flick corn at your father! ....It's a waste of food because he doesn't like corn. _If you're gonna throw food at him, spray him with whipped cream instead, like this!"_ She giggles wickedly before grabbing the can and spritzing a large dollop of it onto her hand within the blink of an eye. Once she's 'armed' and ready, she flings the dollop of whipped cream at your father, where it splats onto his face and hits him right on the cheek. Oscar sits there with wide-eyes for a few moments before he starts laughing and tries to clean himself up with a napkin. Everyone giggles when his tiny napkin proves to be too small for the dollop. Still not one to give in so easily, he discards the napkin and just begins scooping up the cream with his hands and eating it. 

"Don't use the anatomy of my grand-baby to tease my son-in-law. I'll kick your ass, no matter how funny it is." Pippa gigglesnorts. Oscar nods obediently before shaking his head an amusement.

"You guys _suck._ Now I'm all sticky... See this, Bendy!? You turned my own wife against me!" Your father gigglesnorts while trying to dab up the sticky left overs off of his own skin with a new napkin.

Bendy just smirks and happily flicks his tail around in a cocky manner before shrugging playfully and saying; "Nah, man. You did dat yourself. I had no part in it!"

You giggle along, only to cringe when your stomach twinges uncomfortably from all the laughing you've been doing. Having seen you shudder, your parents stop what they're doing and look at you with concern. You gag openly, before shuddering in disgust at the gross taste in your mouth, causing Bendy to _immediately_ stop what he's doing and turn to you. His arm comes down so he can place his hand on your back, fingers splayed out as he leans forward slightly to get a good look at your face. He frowns when he sees that you've gone really pale. Obviously, you REALLY don't feel good.

"Baby, are you okay? Scratch dat, dumb question. What can I get you? What do yous need, Mama?" He asks, tilting his head as he frowns deeply in concern for your health. Your parents play close attention as they get their own plates, just in case they are needed.

"Need more medicine. Ugh." You murmur in reply before looking up at your husband with a pitiful expression on your face that makes his heart throb. "Can you get me some? I'm really hungry and haven't even dug into my food yet, but..."

"Yeah! Yeah, I can get you some! I have it in our travel bags. I have 'ta go get 'em and unload em, but I can get em for you! I'll do dat now! Did you want me to unpack fully after I get you da medicine?" He says, already springing up from his seat and grabbing the car keys from his own pocket.

"No, no. We're not even sure if we're staying yet. I just need-- eugh-- I need meds. Just get them for me, and you can start eating." You reply with a dismissive wave of your hand.

"Haven't made a plate for myself yet." He says with a shake of his head. "Make me one, toots? Please? I gotta grab your pills baby doll. Be right back!" He says before dashing out of the house like his ass is on fire. As he runs off, you smile weakly before turning to grab a plate, but your mom beats you to it. She recognizes that look on your face-- any mother or mom-to-be recognizes the signs of morning sickness, and you probably _really_ don't feel like touching food just yet. She smiles before winking at you and begins to pile food onto a plate for him while he rushes out to your car and brings your bags inside. 

"Do you need some extra aura help?" She asks while glancing back and forth from you and the plate. "I can help if needed."

You shake your head while uncomfortably holding your stomach as you try not to get sick. "No, it's just nausea. I haven't eaten yet, and Benjamin is throwing a tantrum in there. I've been laughing so hard that I haven't even started to dig in, and--"

"And all of it isn't making your morning sickness any easier. Oh, my poor girl..." coos your mother as she frowns deeply. "It'll be alright! I'll take care of Bendy's plate. Why don't you tell me about where you're staying tonight? Are you staying here? What is this about travel bags?"

"We were going to ask if that was alright with you. The roads are supposed to freeze over tonight, and we already spun in a circle on the way here over a patch of ice..." You admit cautiously, causing your mother to gasp in shock and your dad to nearly choke on some soup.

"You spun?! On the street?! Oh shit, of-- OF COURSE, you can both sleep here tonight!!! What, you think I'm going to say no and send my pregnant daughter back home on icy roads?! No! My gosh Batty Boo, what kind of mother do you think I am? Mommy Dearest?!" She shrieks as she places a hand over her heart, staring at you with wide, concerned eyes.

"We didn't want to intrude..." You reply as a defense, causing your mother's heightened state to relax. 

Pippa softens her shoulders and smiles sweetly at you before setting Bendy's plate down in front of his seat. "Honey..." She begins sweetly as she rounds the side of the table to where you are seated. She sits down in Bendy's seat, situating herself in it before reaching out to clasp your hands in her own. She smiles affectionately at you and reaches a hand up to tuck a stray hair behind your ear before going back to holding your hands. "Batty Boo, you and Bendy are never intruders. You two are always welcome here. Isn't that right, Oscar?"

"Yup! Always! Doesn't matter if you're running from the cops. If you need a place to hide, we've got you." Oscar declares before eating another spoonful of soup.

"See sweetheart? You're always welcome here. Both of you... _All of you."_ Pippa replies before lightly pressing her hand against your stomach. You smile and nod gently at your mom, who smiles back before you both startle at the sound of Bendy coming running into the room with a pill bottle in hand. He jogs right back towards you with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry it took so long, babe. It must have gotten jostled around because it took me FOREVER 'ta find da damn thing. I'm sorry." He replies before popping the bottle open and giving you a pill, which you take and chase with a cup of water.

"It's fine, dearie." Pippa replies as she stands up from Bendy's seat and moves to the side. "Why don't you sit down and eat? I'll bring the bags in. Batty told me about that nasty spin you two had on the way here, and I'll be damned if I make you two go back out in that snow storm that's on it's way! Is the car unlocked?"

"Yeah, it is. You sure you don't mind?" Bendy asks as he sits down beside you at the table, wrapping an arm around you in the process.

"Not at all! Take a seat! Get comfortable!" Pippa replies before buzzing off to the car to get you and Bendy all set up for the night. Dinner was really early, but if you two were going to stay here for the night, then she's sure you're going to want some time for yourselves afterwards. So, she wastes no time in getting to work. Bendy watches your mom leave before turning back to you. He sets the pill bottle to the side and scoots his chair closer to you before looping his index finger under your chin, lifting your head so he can look into your eyes. 

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" He murmurs softly to you, those red orbs of his zipping back and forth across your face for the slightest hint of discomfort.

You break out into a smile and chuckle softly before leaning forward and pressing a light peck to his lips. He blinks several times out of surprise, as he hadn't been expecting that. "I'm fine, darling." You mumble back. He smiles softly and leans you up against him so he can press a loving kiss to the top of your head.

"Good.. I was worried." He mutters. "I mean-- I always worry about you, but still."

"I know." You chuckle softly against his chest, breathing in the mixed scent of his cologne and your perfume (guess he stole it again) to help calm you down. "I know you do, and I love you for it. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

After your mother brings in your bags, everyone is finally able to sit down and eat.

It's nice just to sit down and chat with your parents. You really don't do this enough-- visit them. Texts and phone calls can only bring the both of you so much comfort. Sometimes, you wish you lived closer. You like working, and you want to keep working. You don't want to be a boring housewife, but... sometimes, you do wish you lived in a house and not an apartment.

Speaking of which, Bendy has... _changed._ Sort of. Now that he's a father, he's begun to prepare for the role a lot more than you thought he would. There's a nursery in the apartment, sure, but... Bendy has been hinting that he'd like to buy a house.... for awhile. Bendy has 'joked' about the idea of building a house in this neighborhood, right next door to your folks. Although, you're not really sure he's joking so much as trying to get a subtle read on if you'd like that or not. You'll have to think about it... maybe discuss it a little. It could be nice. Though, you're not sure if the plot next door would be enough to fit your husband's expensive taste. He's... pretty flashy, and you imagine his house would be too. Wait. House? Pfft, what are you thinking? It would definitely be a mansion, or a manor, because NOTHING Bendy does is ever small. Nothing about him is small-- his taste, his style, his mannerism, his dick. **_Nothing._**

Your husband is larger than life, and _you like it that way._

What else would it have, though?

Probably... probably a big back yard, with a pool, or a greenhouse... or both. Yeah, you could see that. You'd enjoy that, and you know Bendy would too. Hell, the others wouldn't mind it either! Oh yeah, the others would DEFINITELY move in with you. Bendy is too used to having them around, and wherever he goes, they are sure to follow. Hell, if Bendy bought a large enough place, he could probably convince Allison and Thomas to move in too.. Perhaps enough room for the Ink Boys too, that way they didn't have to pile into the spare apartment at the end of the day. The apartments were spacey... for like, two people max. But three giant behemoths? Probably more than a little cramped. Lord knows Bendy would demand that the lost ones follow you.

Its snowing pretty hard outside. Thank god you aren't out in _that_ freezing crap. 

You're pacing around the large guest room that your mom settled you and Bendy into for the night. There's a radio playing soft music in the background, though you're not really paying it any mind. The lamps are all switched off, making it nice and dark. The only light available is that which seeps through the window, as well as the dim light offered by the bedroom's cozy fireplace. You're pacing back and forth across the uncovered window, watching as your mother and your husband work together to clear the driveway to the best of their abilities. It's going to snow hard tonight, but your mother has things she needs to get tomorrow from the store, and needs her van in order to get everything she wants. It's already been determined that you and Bendy are going to have to stay here for a couple of days because the snow storm is supposed to be **really** bad, and your mother wants to 'be prepared' in the case of an emergency... though, you're not sure what kind of emergency she's expecting.

The crew has already been texted and called, so everyone is aware of the situation. The crew are more than capable of running the club on their own for a few nights, and are happy to do so, as long as you and Bendy are safe. That was their number one concern; _your safety and the baby's safety._ They were all willing to put the work in to keep customers happy and to keep business running smoothly. Even Thomas said he was willing to take up his old position as a bar tender to help out in your absences, something that Bendy found to be very touching especially since Thomas has been doing his own thing for a couple of years now ever since they had that disagreement of theirs.

You can see Bendy putting work in from your place at the window-- he's shoveling snow diligently, while your mom works on clearing the rest of the driveway, making various pathways to both of the cars should you and Bendy need to grab something from them. You can't help but smile at him-- he quickly volunteered himself when your mother started suiting up to go out into the snow to clear the driveway, stating that she shouldn't be out in the cold alone, especially since the snow and wind is blowing EVERYTHING all over the place.

Eventually, you get a little chilly from watching them work out in the snow and decide to go sit in front of the fireplace.

You've taken off your jeans, and are just chilling in your over sized sweater and some cute panties. The room is dark, and cozy-- just the way you like it. It's perfect for an evening like this-- snow blowing outside, wind howling... while you're safe and snug inside, cozy and warm in front of the fireplace. You sit your pretty little ass on the fluffy rug your mother has thrown across the wooden floor in front of the fireplace, humming contentedly at the feeling of the soft faux fur against your legs. It feels wonderful, especially since you took a quick shower earlier and shaved yourself from head to toe in all the right places. 

Your mind drifts off, back to the thought of owning a house of your own. It could be nice, after all. What if you bought some land not too far from here? Bendy would do that, if you asked him. Hell, he'd probably be elated at the idea of it, since he's been not-so-subtly hinting that maybe he'd like to get a house with you after all. You two had talked about just having Benjamin grow up in the club apartments, but... you suppose he's been having second thoughts. You don't blame him, that's for sure. Apartments above a club are not the best environment to raise a child. A club is not a safe place for a child to be, anyway. All the alcohol, the music... the handsy customers. You'd hate to have to explain that the reason Daddy was choking the life out of someone was because they decide to try and feel up mommy's ass. That would be an awkward conversation you'd like to avoid, _please!_

There are plenty of options for baby sitters. Betty Boop, being one of them. She and her hubby, Fearless Fred (who played her boyfriend in her cartoon series back in the old days) have a couple kids of their own, and have been more than willing to babysit him after he's born. Alice has offered to be the 'cool aunt', of course. Even your Mom has said she'd be willing to babysit, no matter how often you need. Just ask, and she'll be there, she said.

You're so lost in thought that you barely hear Bendy come in to the house with your mom. Guess they've finished shoveling. That means Bendy is going to be up here, soon.

Oh, boy.

You're still sitting in front of the upstairs fireplace when Bendy comes back into the room. You turn your head to the side and chuckle softly at the sight of him dressed head to toe in winter clothes-- not the light stuff either. You're talking _heavy,_ like snow boots, 3 marshmallow jackets, 4 hats (2 for each horn) and probably 3 pairs of socks. Bendy doesn't like the cold. He runs hotter than most, but when he gets cold? Oh, he turns into the BIGGEST baby you have EVER met. Poor thing, he looks _totally_ unamused as you chuckle from your spot on the floor.

"How'd shoveling the sidewalks with mom go?" You ask just barely above a whisper.

"Mmm, I hope you're ready for some serious snuggles, because I'm fuckin' _freezing."_ He huffs. "Snow is so deep, I thought my balls were going 'ta fall off."

You laugh softly and shake your head in amusement before tilting your head and smiling at your chilly hubby as he begins to strip off the many layers. Bendy strips down until he's nude, quickly changing into a sweater and a pair of thick pajama bottoms to keep warm before he strolls over to the window and pulls back the curtain so the both of you can take a peek. You shudder at the sight of the heavily falling snow thanking the lord that you're inside where it's warm and safe. Bendy covers the window, pulling back the sheer curtains that allow some of the light to peer through the thin fabric. Your husband then walks over, and goofily flops down next to where you're snuggled on the faux fur rug, sighing contentedly before he slowly turns his head to look at you. A deep, playful little growl emanates from his throat, causing you to widen your eyes in shock and shriek when he suddenly dives for you. His hand comes up to cradle the back of your head and neck so it doesn't crack against the rug when he leans you backward, splaying you all across the large rug. The both of you laugh, as the song on the radio changes.

(I FUCKIN LOVE THIS SONG. )

**♫♪ All I am is a man. I want the world in my hands.  
I hate the beach, but I stand in California with my toes in the sand.  
Use the sleeves on my sweater, let’s have an adventure.  
Head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered.  
Touch my neck, and I'll touch yours.  
You in those little high waisted shorts, oh.  
  
She knows what I think about, and what I think about;  
One love, two mouths. One love, one house.  
No shirt, no blouse. Just us, you find out  
Nothin' that I wouldn't want to tell you about, no.**

**Cause it's too cold for you here  
And now, so let me hold  
** **Both your hands in the holes of my sweater. ♫♪**

The softness of the lyrics seem to just add onto the cozy atmosphere of the room, as well as to the intimacy of the quiet moment between you and your husband. Bendy playfully growls at you once more before he goes right for your neck. You laugh breathlessly as he begins to line it with kisses, moving his lips all across your neckline before he finds the soft spot on your neck. He continues to cradle your neck with his hands as he begins nibbling on your sweet spot heavily, causing you to sigh contentedly while moving to cradle the back of his head. Bendy feels... a little like he's high. Like he just took the biggest whiff of a drug, and honestly, he is just enjoying the ride right now. He's just enjoying the moment with you, which is honestly all he could ever want in life... that, and to cover you in his adoration. Bendy loves dressing you up in his love, lavishing you with his affection and his kisses. It's the best feeling ever, especially now that you're pregnant, because whenever you grind your body up against his, he can feel your baby bump press against his stomach. It's a reminder of what your love has made, how far the both of you have come, and that your story isn't over yet.

It's the best god damn feeling in the entire world and Bendy can't get enough of it. It's addictive. _You're addictive._

 **♫♪** **And if I may just take your breath away,**  
**I don't mind if there's not much to say.**  
**Sometimes the silence guides a mind,**  
**To move to a place so far away.**  
**The goosebumps start to raise,**  
**The minute that my left hand meets your waist.**  
**And then I watch your face,**  
**Put my finger on your tongue,**  
**'Cause you love the taste, yeah.**  
**These hearts adore,**  
**Everyone the other beats hardest for.**  
**Inside this place is warm,**  
**Outside it starts to pour!  
**

**Comin' down!  
** **One love, two mouths. One love, one house.  
** **No shirt, no blouse. Just us, you find out  
Nothin' that I wouldn't want to tell you about.  
No, no, no.**

 **Cause it's too cold for you here  
And now, so let me hold  
** **Both your hands in the holes of my sweater.  
****Cause it's too cold for you here  
****And now, so let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater, woah♫♪**

Bendy pops his head up to press an adoring kiss to your lips that steals the air right out of your lungs. Your lips move together passionately, gently gliding and grinding against one another. His tongue swipes across your bottom lip-- a gentle plea for entry, which you _happily_ allow. Your tongues begin to dance with one another, and the dance itself sparks a flame deep within the embers of desire inside of your belly, giving you this warm and tingly sensation all over your body. You shiver, not because you're cold but because you're rather turned on. Bendy wraps his arms tighter around you, quickly moving to cover your trembling form with his own. Whether he's doing this for you or for himself, you're unsure. All you know is that it is adding to the heat within you.

The heat. It burns, it sparks, it itches within the pit of your belly. It's a fiery ball of flame that threatens to hit a fever pitch if Bendy continues on the way he is, and so far your husband shows no sighs of stopping. He just keeps on kissing you like his life depends on it. He has one hand cradling the back of your neck to support it, but his other hand doesn't know where it wants to go-- your hair, your face, your cheek? He's using that forearms to brace against the rug and hold himself above you, but he can still touch you with his hand. God, he wants to touch you. He wants to touch you so bad. _But where?_

His hand decides to settle on a mixture of all three-- he cups your cheek, but his fingers tangle in your hair and he curls your soft locks around his fingers. He tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, allowing your tongue to travel deeper into his mouth should you wish it to. A heady groan leaves his chest, and you chuckle at it before letting out a soft little moan yourself when he grinds his pelvis against your own... there's no mistaking that bulge of his. He's definitely excited, but then again... so are you. 

Your aura has a barely noticeable pinkish hue to it which means you're feeling quite affectionate, and pretty _lusty_ in the current moment. Bendy doesn't hesitate to greedily soak himself in your aura, breaking the kiss only so he can bury his face between your breasts and take a deep breath. He barely lifts his head, allowing his half-lidded eyes to become visible over the mounds of your breasts. Bendy lightly tugs on your sweater with a pitiful whine, making you laugh as you realize he wants it off of you. You nod, which causes him to squeal excitedly with delight. You lean up slightly, only so Bendy is able to tear your oversized sweater over your head and toss it to the side. You shiver when the chilled air of the room hits your naked skin, but you hum when Bendy quickly presses his body up against your own after taking his own shirt off.

_Ohhh, this is going somewhere!_

**♫♪ Woah, woah, woah...  
Woah, woah, woah, woah...  
Woah, woah...  
Woah, woah, woah, woah...  
Woah, woah...**

**Cause it's too cold for you here  
And now, so let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater.  
'Cause it's too cold for you  
Now, let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater. ♫♪**

Wanting to switch it up, Bendy climbs off of you, but only so he can sit cross legged and have you straddle his lap. When Bendy presses his warm skin against your own, the both of you happily sigh in contentment before seeking out each other's lips once more. One of his palms is pressed flat against the floor so he can hold himself up, while his other palm rests against the lower half of your spine to aid in supporting you. You drape one arm over his shoulder and around his neck, while your other hand comes up to cup the side of his face. Your thumb begins to rub tiny little circles into his skin as you continue to kiss your husband, exhaling soft breaths through your nose to keep yourself mentally steady.

You're taken aback, however, when Bendy decides he wants to lay on the floor, which will put you in total control. Your hands come up to rest against his naked pectoral muscles to help keep you steady, as he leans back until he's flat against the floor. His hands seek out your waist to hold you steady while he teasingly drags the tip of his tail up and down the length of your naked spine. You're in nothing more than a pair of panties, but... _the heat from Bendy's body and the fire is more than enough to keep you warm for devilish deed what you have in mind._

Bracing one hand against the floor on one side of his head, you tilt your head to deepen the kiss in an effort to (hopefully) distract your husband, while your other hand toys with the drawstring of his pajama bottoms. Bendy's fingers flex against your hips, as he groans happily at the feeling of your tongue dancing with his own, unaware you're in the process of pulling down his pajama bottoms. However, he becomes _very_ aware when your fingers wrap around a certain _appendage_ of his. His lips part from yours and he lets out this choked-up sounding moan that sounds like all the air has been forced out of his lungs. His eyes flutter open, and he is met by this devilish twinkle in your half-lidded eyes. You smirk and purr before murmuring; "Buckle up, honey. Mama wants to play!"

"H-Here? N-Now?" He whimpers, eyes widening with shock.

"Mmm, surprised?" You purr from your place above your husband, sounding much like the cat that ate the canary, so to speak. You giggle breathily before tilting your head and smiling at him with a single eyebrow quirked. "I thought it was obvious where this was headed. What did you think we were doing, beloved?"

"I thought... I thought..." He begins, only to pause to swallow down a thick build up of saliva before he continues; "I thought we were just feelin' each other up. Not-- Not dat I'm complainin', toots! Please! Feel free 'ta do as you like, Mama! I'll behave!!!"

You can't help but roll your head back and laugh softly. When you look back down, you smirk softly and purr; _"Ohh, we're gonna feel each other up alright. Brace yourself. It's gonna get wild."_

Bendy stares up at you with wide eyes, forcing himself to let out a breathless whisper of _'what?'_ before he suddenly arches his back and moans **loudly,** squeezing his eyes shut when you unexpectedly tighten your grip on his cock and begin to firmly stroke him off at a slow, steady pace. His chest heaves as he lets out a ragged breath, followed by a desperate whine. You proudly smirk at him before look down between the both of you, where your hand is going to work. Bendy also lifts his head and forces his eyes open so he can watch your delicate fingers stroke his _monstrous_ cock. He whines in embarrassment as it eagerly throbs within your palm and fingers. He glances back up to your beautiful face, whimpering when he finds that you're already looking back at him with a sexy smile across your lips. His lips are parted and he's panting heavily like a dog in heat, but he doesn't seem to mind... not at all. In fact, he looks quite happy and content to be submissive and let you work his poor cock to your heart's content.

The head of his cock is swollen, readily drooling pre-cum that you allow to pool in the palm of your hand. Using the pre-cum as lube, you stroke his cock just a little faster and the result is immediate on your husband. Not only does his breathing pick up, but he fidgets beneath you, whining weakly as he tries to force himself to behave because he knows that you won't let him cum if he doesn't. Still, it's so very hard to keep still when you repeatedly drag your fingers over the head of his cock, especially when your fingers lightly tease the frenulum. You have to anchor your knees into the rug on either side of his thighs instead of just sitting on them so he doesn't thrash you around in his excitement, but you don't mind.

Staring at his manhood gives you an exciting idea. There's this little patch of skin between his balls and his anus called the perineum. Applying pressure here applies pressure to the prostate which works a lot like a g-spot for guys. Bendy keeps this area pretty clean, so you know it's safe to play with. (you shower with him. this isn't news to you.)

Raising your free hand to your lips, you suckle on a finger, coating it in your own saliva. The gesture excites Bendy, because he has no fucking idea what you're doing but he's 110% ready for whatever it is you have in mind. When you lower your finger, he thinks at first you're going for his ass, which he is hesitant about and visibly grows uncomfortable at the thought. However, when you push the saliva soaked finger right up against his perineum, _or the taint as it's sometimes called,_ his ENTIRE pelvis lights up with electric, tingly sparks of pleasure that have his eyes widening and his lips curling into the perfect 'O' shape as he heavily gasps and moans in surprise.

 _" **Ohh!** __Oh fuck! Oh my fuckin-- **HAHH!!** Ahh! Wh-What are you d-doin, toots?!" _He helplessly moans out as you begin to move your finger in a rapid little circular motion. His entire body goes weak-- he has never thought in his entire life THAT area would feel so fucking good, but _holy shit, it does!_

"Like that?" You softly grin. 

"Y-Yeah! Yeah, I do! Ohh! Sh-Shit!" He replies with moans galore, unable to resist bucking his hips as his body begs for more-- more pressure, more speed, more _**something**!!!_

"That is your taint. If I apply pressure to it, it puts pressure to your prostate, which is like a g-spot for guys. You can reach it through the ass, but... you don't like ass play. I thought this was the next best option. What do you think, Daddy?" You snicker playfully as your husband LOUDLY whines when you apply a little more pressure to it, as it is _very, very sensitive_.

"I think if you keep doin' dat, then I'm g-gonna cu-cum!" He whines shamelessly. "AAH! _Aw, baby!_ Fu-Fuck!"

"Mmmm... Do you want to cum for me?" You purr.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, yes yes! Yes, I do!" He immediately roars out, frantically spreading his legs as wide as they can go so you have PLENTY of room to work with. "Please! Please, make me fuckin' cum! Oohhh PLEASE make me fuckin' cum."

" **Make you**?" You reply in a playful tone as you begin to stroke him off so fast that he _howls_ desperately for you to keep going. "I know I can _make_ you cum. The question is _will I let you?"_

"PLEASE!" He spits out, snapping his head up to look at you so fast that you're afraid he gave himself whiplash. "Please LET me cum! Please!" He begs, immediately correcting himself.

"That's a good boy." You purr. "I think I'll let you cum."

You begin to speed up somehow, causing Bendy's back to permanently arch and his eyes to squeeze shut as he tries to keep his loud cries of pleasure beneath screaming level. You continue to play with his taint and his cock, playing with different speeds and pressures until his cock finally bursts and sprays cum everywhere. Since you were jerking him off at an angle, his seed spurts all across your baby bump, which makes you smirk devilishly-- that is _definitely_ going to set off an alarm when he realizes where his cum went. After he calms down, he sighs and lays there limply. His cock is still hard, and he's not quite spent just yet. However, he lifts his head and, as you predicted, zeros in on your baby bump.

"Is dat my cum on your belly?" He mumbles, slowly sitting up.

"It might be. Lemme check." You reply, dipping a finger down and scooping a small bit of it up onto your finger where you then insert it into your mouth. The salty sweet taste hits your tongue and you hum in thought before bobbing your head. You remove your finger from your lips, and smile brightly at your gawking husband. "Yeah! It is!" You reply cheerfully. A deep snarl leaves his mouth and his eyes narrow dangerously thin, causing you to squeal in delight. You already know what that snarl means, but he says it anyway;

**"Get on your fuckin' hands and knees."**

You hop off of your husband's lap and are just barely able to get into position before you feel your husband's cock push past your folds and right into your heated, pulsing core. A breathy moan of his name falls from your lips, causing yet another animalistic snarl to leave your husband's lips. He sets a rapid, steady pace and begins to vigorously plunge his cock in and out of your tight, dripping twat. A shrilly moan leaves your throat, as you grab fistfuls of the rug in your palms, gripping it for dear life as your husband hungrily fucks you like the demon he is. You can feel the arousal dripping from his cock, even deep inside of the walls of your pussy and it just drives your sex drive wayyyy up.

"You are **mine.** Your cunt is **mine,** your ass is **mine,** _dat baby_ is **MINE**!" He roars possessively from behind you, while you helplessly pant and moan in response.

"Yes! Yes, I'm all yours! All of me, it's all yours!" You babble as he fucks you.

"Dats fuckin' RIGHT!" He snarls. "Fuck, your cunt feels so good wrapped around my cock!"

He continues to fuck you thoroughly, while you pant heavily and brace yourself against the rug to the best of your ability. Sweat drips down your forehead as you pant, whimper, and whine, while he fucks you mercilessly. His hips repeatedly ram into you, causing the drooling head of his dick to pound into your g-spot with incredible accuracy in each and every thrust. The effect it has on you is obvious-- you're a moaning, sobbing, _mewling_ mess, clinging to the rug for dear life as your husband penetrates you into the ground.

"You're fuckin' beautiful! You're so fuckin' beautiful, I can't--! Oh god--!" He sobs desperately. "I don't think I'm gonna last long like dis."

"I don't care!" You cry out. "Just fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you want! Use my body to reach your peak!"

"With fucking pleasure." He growls, setting a new pace that is much faster. The new pace sends your body reeling towards completion, and you know you're right on the edge of it when your walls clench down around his cock. He knows it too, judging by the heated groan that falls from his lips, and decides to make sure that you both cum by readjusting his position. His hands come down to brace themselves against the floor on either side of your body, making you wonder just what the hell he's doing. He's still happily fucking away at your tight cunt when you feel his chest press up against your back. With a grunt, one hand reaches up to grip your stomach, using it as leverage so he can pound you even harder. The feeling of his abdominal muscles flexing against your back proves to be oddly stimulating, and the new position drives him even deeper into your cunt.

"HOLY-- Fuck!" You sob.

"Dats it, Mama." He growls into your ear. "Take me, take ALL of me! Take it, take it, FUCK!"

His cock suddenly bursts, right at the same time that you orgasm. His seed mixes with your essence and covers the walls of your cunt, while he greedily rocks his hips against your ass to get those last few thrusts in and to make sure every last drop is spent. He groans into your ear, shuddering and trembling along with you as you both steadily ride out the waves of your orgasms. You two convulse, twitch and quiver as you come down from your highs. The both of you whimper, moan, and gasp, before finally collapsing next to one another on the floor.

You both curl into fetal positions, laying on your sides so you can face each other as you try to catch your breaths. Lazy smiles grace your faces, and the two of you laugh breathlessly at each other's exhaustion. Satisfaction radiates from the both of your tired forms, and your auras reach out for one another, causing the both of you to hum happily when they begin to mix. Bendy reaches a wobbly hand up to your face so he can caress your cheek and rub tiny little circles into your skin with his thumb. 

"Well, that was fun." You laugh breathlessly as you place your hand on top of his to keep his hand there, because you crave his touch.

Bendy chuckles deeply and nods his head before laughing out; "Yeah... yeah it was. I admit, I was so fuckin' scared when you started reachin' your hand down 'ta my rear. I thought you were going 'ta do somethin' 'ta my ass, and I got scared." He admits with a snicker.

You snort loudly and cackle while shaking your head before spitting out; "No! No, baby. Not at all. Just wanted to play around a little. Experiment a little. Did you like it?"

"Yeah. Feel free 'ta do da again. Shit." He giggles. You laugh and nod your head eagerly, humming happily when he begins to rub your skin with his thumb again. Then, you remember a question you wanted to ask him earlier, and decide now is a good time to bring it up before the two of you pass out.

"Hey, I was wondering something, baby." You ask in a soft, vulnerable tone.

_"What's good, baby cakes?"_

"...Did you want to get a house together? You've been hinting for awhile, and I was wondering if I was reading the room correctly or not." You ask while raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Bendy snorts and nods his head. "Nah, you read 'da room correctly baby. I do, I really do. I was doin' some thinkin' one night in da office and thought it might be better for Benjamin 'ta grow up in an actual home and not above some club. Da apartments are nice, but... not exactly top quality. I was thinkin' we could give it 'ta some of 'da lost one staff-- not da ink boys, but da other ones." He says with a gentle smile.

"That sounds like a good idea, actually.... but, um... the staff would take care of the doves in the attic, right?" You ask with a shy grin.

"Of course! We could even make it a part of our routine, if you wanted. Show up around 4, or 4:30. Check on da doves, da fish... Dat sort of thing. Work wouldn't be an issue, either with the kid. By 5 o'clock. most schools are closed, so he'd be home before we headed off 'ta work. He'd always be around someone, and he would _always_ see us on a day 'ta day basis. Just because we work a lot doesn't mean he wouldn't be able 'ta see us or be involved. Hell, we could take him 'ta da club when he gets older. Whatcha think, toots?" Bendy asks with a soft smile.

"I'd like that. We'll have to talk about it more in the morning, but... I'd actually really like that." You admit with a shy smile.

"Anything my baby wants, my baby gets." Bendy whispers. "I'll text the others in da mornin' 'ta see what they think about gettin' a place with us. Want me 'ta invite Thomas and Allison too?"

"Yeah. See if we can find a place that's close to Cuphead and Mugman, so that we can all hang out more."

"I already have da perfect place in mind, toots." Bendy smirks. 

"Yeah?" You grin.

"Mhm. You'll see baby girl. I'll deliver. I promise."

"Oh, Bendy.... _you always do."_

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hoped you like the latest installment of this series. Let me know what you guys want to see next. What kind of smut do you want to see? Any questions? What do you want to know? Ask me anything! Tell me your favorite scene and line, too!  
> Comments and Kudos are awesome and very much appreciated! I read every single one that comes my way.  
> Love yo faces! See you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
